Réponds-moi
by Batou et Emie
Summary: Découvrez la naissance d'une amitié pendant la guerre entre deux personnages que tout opposait... sauf leur combat. Fic commune
1. Chapter 1

Bonzour ! Ici votre Batou91 nationale, et aujourd'hui est un grrrand jour puisque ceci est le premier chap de notre toute nouvelle fic ! Elle devait commencer plus tôt mais on a eu des soucis d'emploi du temps… Bref nous voilà avec ce premier chap, qui (maintenant qu'il est tapé) me semble bien court… Mais bon. On va faire avec. On a écrit cette fic un chap après l'autre, patiemment, l'année dernière, et on est trop fières ! :3

C'est une correspondance entre Hermione, qui sera incarnée par moi (kikou) et Drago (magnifiquement interprété par Emie). Officiellement, on devrait poster le mardi et le vendredi. Mais vous étonnez pas si on poste pas TOUJOURS paske on a très peu de temps cette année. Bref ! Voilà, ça fait beaucoup de blabla mais c'est pour la bonne cause :P C'est partiiii

Disclaimer : l'histoire est à nous et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling (notre maître à tous).

0°0°0°0°0°0°0 (ptit syle ou quoi ?)

« Malefoy,

Ça me dégoûte _vraiment_ de devoir t'écrire mais tu es la seule personne qui peut m'aider. Je sais que c'est vexant mais tu pourrais me donner des infos sur les Mangemorts ? Pas par courrier (s'il est saisi tu vas être tué) mais oralement. Tu pourrais passer square Grimmaud un de ces jours ? Je t'attends. N'en parle à personne. Si ce courrier est saisi, on risque gros toi et moi. Mais tu es notre dernière chance. Je _sais_ , c'est un choix difficile. Et je sais aussi que tu préfères ta famille, ne pas la mettre en danger. Mais repenses-y. S'il te plaît. Et ne tue pas le porteur de ce message. J'en ai besoin, ok ? Je te rappelle que c'est la guerre, donc les hiboux se font rares. S'il te plaît, Malefoy, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi (j'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour). Si tu décides de ne pas venir, renvoie l'oiseau STP. Je vais pas attendre des semaines un blond égoïste qui refuse d'aider l'Ordre et qui me méprise ! H.G. »

0°0°0°0°0°0 (on verra comment on fait la transition mais aujourd'hui c'est ça, na)

Voilà ! Pitit chap hein. Dernière petite info cette fic est assez longue, et même si on arrivait à VRAIMENT poster deux fois par semaine (je ne pense pas que ça arrivera…), ça ferait environ six mois. Et un chap sur deux sera présenté par Emie. (Et l'autre moitié par moi bien sûr.)

Bref, voilà ! Des gros zombies et rendez-vous vendredi ou plus tard (on verra…)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ici Emie,

Ah ça fait du bien de poster à nouveau, ça faisait longtemps.

Dans ma dernière fic, Noir et Blanc pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lue , j'ai dit que je posterais dans deux mois... Mais cette fic que vous allez lire s'est un peu imposée.

Voilà voilà que vous dire de plus ... Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: l'histoire est à nous et les personnages à J.K. Rowling

Réponse aux reviews:

 **Kira Redfox-Dragneel** : comme tu peux le voir, je poste aujourd'hui !

OoOoOoOoooOoooo

"Granger,

Sache que cette lettre ma dégoûte franchement. Un Malefoy écrire à une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Jamais je ne trahirai le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Nous avons choisi chacun notre camp alors pourquoi le trahir ?

Je risque gros avec cette lettre, extrêmement gros! Tu te doute de ce que ça fait d'être torturé alors je pense que tu ne veux pas le vivre, moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Tu dis que je suis ton dernier espoir et bien sache que cet espoir est vain. Jamais je ne te dirai ce que je sais, jamais, jamais, jamais je ne trahirai ma mère.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te réponds mais je le fais alors estime-toi heureuse et enlève le "égoïste" de ta lettre!

Ne me réponds pas, s'il te plaît Granger, ma plume ne le supporterait pas et ne me dis pas que je suis raciste ou autre, je ne le suis pas. Adieu

D.M

P.S.: Pour nous les hiboux sont très fréquents et puis il a bien failli finir à la casserole ton piaf ! "

OoOooOoooOooo

Voilà voilà

Je trouve que les chapitres de cette fic sont vraiment courts... Mais c'est un gain de temps donc je vais pas m'en plaindre !

J'espère que ce premier chap avec Drago vous a plu !

Bisous


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Désolée de pas avoir posté hier mais j'étais en train de mettre mon commentaire dans le Doc Manager et là mon ordi a planté :I Mais j'avais écrit un super commentaire, j'étais en forme et du coup je l'ai perdu... Snif

Donc me voilà, avec un jouli p'tit chap ! Très très p'tit même... Enjoy ;P (Batou bilingue)

* * *

« Malefoy,

Alors déjà je ne peux pas retirer 'égoïste' de ma lettre parce que c'est toi qui l'as ensuite je ne voulais pas te répondre mais finalement je le fais juste pour t'embêter. Ta dernière lettre est devenue une boule qui a volé jusque dans la cheminée. Je ne m'estime PAS heureuse. En être réduite à écrire à Môssieur… C'est la honte ! Après avoir touché ta lettre, je me suis soigneusement lavé les mains !

Je tenais à t'informer que si j'apprends que mon oiseau est passé à la casserole… je ne voudrais pas être toi à ce moment-là. Tu peux te cacher je te trouverai Malefoy ! Ron a tenu à t'écrire un mot. Je le laisse donc finir cette lettre. H.G.

Cher petit blond… TU LA TOUCHES JE TE TUE ! Cordialement. Ron »

* * *

Le retour des bonnes lignes de Batou. On apprécie.

J'adore (modestie) le "cordialement" à la fin ça fait un peu "jvé te bouffer cordialement" (oui je parle à ma nourriture ça gêne quelqu'un ?!) Je me rends compte que je mettais vraiment peu de virgules... Mai ça ajoute un ton sec à Hermi, c'est pas trop mal. Vous vous rendez compte que ce chap a été écrit il y a un an ? (Ça me scie :O )

Brefi brefou (ouh c'est trop cute ça) ! À bientôt, genre mardi, encore désolée de pas avoir pu poster hier !

Des gros zombies ! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ici Emie, et Drago accessoirement...

Désolée du retard mais j'ai eu un empêchement vendredi soir et il y a ensuite eu un très gros mal entendu avec Batou c'est pour ça que je ne poste qu'aujourd'hui (de toute façon on avait prévenu pour le retard)

Bref, je vais pas m'attarder sur ce blabla.

Disclaimer: l'histoire est à nous et les personnages à J.K. Rowling

OoOoOoOoooOoooo

"Granger,

Comme je suis heureux que tu m'aies répondu ! (Ironie pure et dure) Je vois que ce n'est plus dans tes habitudes de respecter un règlement.

Je peux très bien te la renvoyer ta lettre puisque, contrairement à toi, je l'ai gardée ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais te lire me supplier a grandement satisfait mon égo !

Je ne dirais pas une honte puisque tu as de la chance de lire un Malefoy, c'est plutôt à moi de me plaindre ! Tu crois que je ne me suis pas lavé les mains après avoir lu ta lettre ? C'est mes mains, mon bureau et le plateau sur lequel mon elfe me l'a apporté qui sont passés au lavage !

Je te l'ai rendu ton satané piaf alors ne te plains pas !

Tu es peut-être la sorcière la plus intelligente de ta génération mais tu ne connais même pas la moitié des sorts que moi je connais, alors tu n'as aucune chance, aucune ! (Je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher d'une Sang-de-Bourbe)

D.M

P.S: Comme je suis poli et bien élevé je vais répondre à la belette: je ne peux pas la toucher puisque que c'est une lettre crétin ! Et puis ton écriture ne s'arrange pas ."

OOOooOooOOoO

Voilà

Encore désolée du retard mais le voilà quand même ce chapitre .

À vendredi prochain .

Emie


	5. Chapter 5

Hello ! Me voilà sans même être en retard :3

Je vous donne de ce pas le chap tapé à l'instant, tout bô tout chô !

* * *

« La belette te salue bien, crétin ! »

– Ron

Malefoy,

C'est vraiment le moment de critiquer l'écriture de Ron ? C'est la _guerre_ , abruti ! Je porte maintenant des gants par ta faute espèce de… je ne dirai pas ce mot. Toucher deux lettres d'un Mangemort, d'un Malefoy en plus ! DEUX ! Il faudrait qu'on m'ampute. (Je ne pense pas que tu saches ce que ça veut dire, avec ton QI tu dois pas tout comprendre.)

Je te laisse, je ne veux pas gâcher ma réputation. Je n'ai pas envie d'être vue en train d'écrire à un blond méprisant et totalement _DÉBILE_ !

H.G.

PS : Malefoy, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais STP… ne réponds pas. Harry

* * *

Harry s'est légèrement incrusté oui. Brefi brefou, je m'en vais vers de nouvelles aventures (traduction direction les devoirs)

Des zénormes zombies et à mardi ! :P


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour ! Emie à l'appareil !

(Vous avez vu chuis dans les temps)

Bref petit chap décisif aujourd'hui de toute façon ... S'il avait dit le contraire y aurait pas trop eu d'histoire...

Disclaimer: l'histoire est à nous et les persos sont à J.K. Rowilng

oOooooOoooOooo

"Granger,

Je crois bien que les deux personnes qui te servent de meilleurs amis sont vraiment très (très très très très très très) bêtes. Pourquoi Potty me demande de ne pas te répondre alors que c'est moi qui te l'ai demandé en premier ? (Ah non c'est vrai, cette lettre a fini dans la cheminée)

Oh la pauvre petite elle doit porter des gants pour lire mes lettres ... Et qu'est-ce que je dois dire de moi ? Maintenant c'est mon elfe qui a dû subir un lavage complet !

Granger, tu es la seule personne que je n'ai pas réussi à battre à Poudlard (oh pardon, j'oubliais l'examen de vol de Mrs Bibine où tu as eu un magnifique T et pour ta gouverne, ce jour-là j'ai eu un O comme Optimal !). Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne sache pas parfaitement parler anglais ! Et faut-il que je te parle de mon Q.I. ? Et bien il est supérieur au tien ! Niveau magie noire j'en connais un rayon ! Ça sert parfois d'être Mangemort.

Tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé, pardon supplié, de t'aider... Eh bien je crois... Enfin, c'est compliqué mais je sens que je dois t'aider alors je vais écouter mon instinct et t'aider. Mais cette aide n'est pas gratuite, elle est sous conditions. C'est la seule proposition que j'ai à te faire, sinon tant pis.

D.M.

P.S.: Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, Potter "

oooOooOOoo

Voilà !

On commence à arriver dans le vif de l'histoire et personnellement ce n'est pas ma partie préférée (elle est dans looooooongtemps malheureusement...)

Bisous et à vendredi !


	7. Chapter 7

Hello ici votre Batou préféréééééeeeee ! Vraiment désolée pour le retard mais de 1, vous avez l'habitude avec moi (héhé) et de 2, j'ai eu un problème d'oubli du cahier-de-fic donc... Voilà.

Tada !

* * *

Malefoy,

Je suis tellement soulagée ! Harry avait un rhume qui ne guérissait pas. J'ai eu peur qu'il ait attrapé une pneumonie. Je sais pas si tu as vu dans ma dernière lettre mais son écriture était tremblée. J'ai eu tellement peur…

Je t'écris encore une fois pour… (ça me coûte cher mais tant pis) te remercier. Oui, je sais c'est idiot mais si je meurs sans te l'avoir dit je me retournerai dans ma tombe, si j'en ai une. Je t'écris aussi pour T'ENG – pardon – te GRONDER ! Non mais où est-ce que tu as lu (pas à Poudlard en tout cas) que s'y connaître en – berk – magie noire rajoutait du QI ? Déjà que je pensais que tu n'en avais pas. En fait il est en négatif !

Alors « merci » et « je te hais ». C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

H.G.

PS : Si tu as quelque chose à dire à Harry aie le courage de lui dire en face la fouine ! Et pas sur un bout de papier ! Qui soit dit en passant a fait un vol plané jusqu'à Pattenrond. Ta lettre (débile) est actuellement un petit morceau de truc mâché.

PPS : Quelles conditions, la fouine ?

* * *

Voilààà ! (Batou est de bonne humeur)

C'est trop mignon Pattenrond a détruit la lettre hihi :333 (mon chat fait pareil et dans la vraie vie c'est chiant...)

Brefi brefou, je m'en vais pour de nouvelles aventures ! Encore désolée pour le retard !

Des grooos zombies ! :P


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour c'est Emie,

Aujourd'hui un plus gros chapitre que d'habitude parce que c'est les vacances ! Non en vrai il tombe juste le bon jour ...

Disclaimer: l'histoire est à nous et les persos sont à J.K. Rowling

OoOOOoOOOoO

"Granger,

Je vais commencer par le plus important et finir par le plus superflu.

Mes conditions sont extrêmement simples, je veux que tu ne dises pas à Potty et à Weasmoche ce que je vais te dire, tu trouveras cela bizarre mais si tu ne le fais pas je ne te donnerai pas d'informations. Dernière condition, je veux que tu leur dises que notre correspondance est terminée. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, fais-le! Rah ! Je trouve cela tellement bizarre de te proposer mon aide, mais je ne sais pas, c'est comme si je devais le faire sinon je mourais. Bordel, ça craint !

Et si tu savais le nombre de Sang-de-Bourbe que je vois mourir dans mon manoir... Cache-toi bien Granger, je te propose mon aide, ce n'est pas pour mourir maintenant ! Mais pourquoi j'écris ça moi ?

Comme tu peux le voir Granger, ça va pas fort et ne me demande pas non plus pourquoi je me confie d'un coup, je profite de tes yeux c'est tout. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, il y a une partie qui a pitié de moi, mais ne me l'envoie pas, je n'en ai pas besoin, j'en ai assez comme cela, je n'en veux pas plus que je n'en reçois.

Pour terminer par des paroles plus gaies, je vais répondre au reste de ta lettre.

Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce qu'a fait Potty ou pas, tant mieux pour lui et tant pis pour moi, et je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal dans son écriture (horrible comme d'habitude).

Comme nous avons dit des paroles gaies je pense que je peux m'abstenir de parler de ce remerciement qui parle de mort.

Mon Q.I. n'est pas négatif et puis je vais t'apprendre un truc: la magie noire est un art qui se perd.

"De rien" et "moi aussi" sont mes derniers mots

D.M."

OoOOOoOOOoO

Voilà

J'avoue quand j'ai écrit ce chap je devais pas être de super humeur ... Vous remarquerez ce petit parallélisme entre la fin de ma lettre et la fin de la dernière lettre de Batou.

Gros bisous à vendredi prochain !


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, un nouveau chap après des vacances bien méritées. Comme vous avez pu le constater, no post en vacances, flemme ou oubli, ou les deux.

Bref here we are, avec un nouveau clash... euh chap pardon, de Hermi !

* * *

Malefoy,

C'est quoi ces conditions ?! Je les ai respectées par pure charité mais franchement, c'est n'importe quoi. Tu as officiellement pété les plombs. J'ai dit à Ron et Harry qu'on ne s'écrivait plus mais Ron m'a vu écrire cette lettre. Je lui ai dit que c'était un brouillon, pour si j'avais besoin d'infos, que tu ne m'as toujours PAS données. Des plans, des idées, des hypothèses d'emplacement d'Horcruxes? Aide-moi, s'il te plaît (et tu peux retirer le "égoïste" de ma lettre puisque tu l'as gardée). Cette lettre est la 9e de notre correspondance et toujours aucune aide de ta part. (Non je ne les compte PAS ! Je constate, c'est tout) En fait, je crois - hypothèse - que j'aurais pu garder ta lettre dans mon sac ... Mais je ne suis pas sûre.

Une dernière chose : comment - _comment ?_ \- peux... OSES-TU dire que la magie noire est un art?! Et tu parles de ton Q.I. en plus ! Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas négatif puisqu'il est inexistant !

Et n'appelle pas Ron "Weasmoche", ça sonne moins bien que "Mochefoy"... Et comment peux-tu dire que l'écriture de Harry est horrible ? Tu t'es lu ?! Il a fait une rechute et il est alité depuis 3 jours ! TROIS JOURS !

Et aussi... Désolée si tu vas mal.

... Bref!

H.G.

* * *

"Tu as officiellement pété les plombs." Ooooh je m'aime

Hermi _aurait pu_ garder la lettre ouiiiii bien sûr, **accidentellement** hein. Oui oui oui.

Sur ce, je m'en vais ! Des gros zombies et à vendredi pour celles qui suivent ma fic, sinon à mardi ! :3


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour ici Emie,

Comment vous allez par ce joli temps de novembre... Joie ...

Aller j'espère que ce chap va vous remettre un peu le sourire

Disclaimer: cette histoire est à nous et les persos sont à J.K. Rowling

ooooOoOooOOOoO

" Granger,

As-tu bien parlé d'Horcruxes ? Ne t'en approche pas! C'est extrêmement dangereux, les Horcruxes sont des morceaux de l'âme de Tu-sais-qui (je pense que tu le sais déjà) mais le sort qui retient la partie de l'âme est encore plus puissant. Il peut y avoir des effets secondaires genre des sautes d'humeur (plus colérique qu'autre chose). Alors si vous trouvez un Horcruxe ne le portez pas sur vous (enfin sur toi puisque Weasmoche et Potty je m'en moque royalement). Je considère cette partie comme une info (t'es contente ?).

Oui j'ai gardé ta lettre mais le égoïste est déjà enlevé! Tu crois quoi ?

Eh bien moi j'ose dire que la magie noire c'est un art. Il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas faire avec la magie blanche mais que tu peux faire avec la magie noire. C'est bien simple Granger, mon cerveau a assimilé tellement de choses depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est arrivé chez moi, dans mon manoir.

D.M.

P.S.: Je m'en moque de Potty et tu le sais très bien

P.P.S.: Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié"

ooooOoOooOOOoO

Voilà petit chap aujourd'hui...

À vendredi prochain ! (Rien à dire déso...)


	11. Chapter 11

Ouh lou lou... Chap très très court !

Petite parenthèse sur les reviews, mettez-en plein ! Ça nous aide, ça nous fait plaisir, ça nous aide à vous connaître un peu et on se fera une joie d'y répondre ! D'ailleurs, Gui40, merci pour la review, sinon on se sentait seules même si notre copine Kira en a mis une. Pour te répondre, merci pour les p'tits compliments (ego surdimensionné bonsoir), les personnages sont pas toujours faciles à cerner mais on a fait ce qu'on a pu alors désolées si c'est pas trop ça... La romance pas très développée, héhé, c'est du travail de pro ! Ça va venir tout doucement, pas d'inquiétude, c'est très progressif ! On s'est dit que Hermi et Dragounet se détestaient cordialement, donc ils vont pas sortir ensemble au bout de deux lettres. Y a entre 50 et 60 chaps, donc ça viendra :D Concernant l'idée de parodie (qui est une bonne idée, d'ailleurs), c'est pas du tout ça, désolée... On a inclus de l'humour, oui (plus fun !), mais on considère cette fic comme plutôt sérieuse, surtout qu'il va y avoir des chaps pas marrants du tout !

Bref, review intéressante ! Mettez-en comme ça notre ego gonfle :P

Allez, après ce looong blabla, voilà le chap (Vraiment ultra court...)

* * *

Malefoy,

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, la fouine ? (J'en reviens pas que je t'écrive.) Un _Horcruxe_ , dangereux ? Mais t'as pété un câble ou quoi ? Je le porte depuis trois jours et je vais bien ! Oui je suis en colère ! Harry et Ron sont insupportables ! Ron est toujours fatigué et Harry fait sa chochotte à cause d'un petit rhume ! J'en ai assez de ces deux pleurnichards ! Je me demande si pour trouver les Horcruxes (à quoi ça servirait ? ? ?) je devrais apprendre la magie noire…

Je m'arrête là, t'écrire me donne la nausée.

H.G.

* * *

Woilà ! Très court... Oui, je vous avais prévenus.

Bon on se doute de la raison de sa colère... On va pas se mentir :D

Je reviens mardi !

Petit PS pour ceux-celles qui suivent ma fic perso (c'est-à-dire personne... bref), oui je fais ma pub, je m'excuse de pas avoir posté vendredi et comme il est un peu tard, je poste ce vendredi ! Normalement. Ou dans le week-end, comme d'hab.

Bref voilà, des gros zombies et à vendredi !


	12. Chapter 12

Heeeeey ici Emie !

Hiii j'aime trop la lettre qui suit ! Vous allez me dire que c'est normal parce que c'est moi qui l'ai écrite... Certes je vous l'accorde mais je le trouve tellement mignon ! Pardon je m'emporte...

Réponse aux reviews:

 **Gui40** : je voudrais juste revenir sur une chose que Batou n'a pas dite. C'est vrai que l'écriture à deux c'est pas simple mais je trouve que là ça été même plutôt amusant, je pense qu'on avait toutes les deux des idées très différentes sur l'histoire etc. mais au final je suis plutôt fière de notre fic et je trouve que le rendu est plutôt pas mal. Un grand merci pour cette review très construite !

Disclaimer: l'histoire est à nous et les persos sont à J.K. Rowling

OooooooOOOoo

"Granger,

Petit conseil, enlève cet Horcruxe maintenant.

Je sais comment tu as récupéré ce médaillon. Tu étais obligée d'aller au Ministère de la Magie ? Avec tout ce qui se passe au niveau des Sang-de-Bourbe. TU ES VRAIMENT INCONSCIENTE ! Et les majuscules sont de circonstance ! Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais vivre ? Pendant une semaine. UNE SEMAINE ! J'ai attendu de tes nouvelles pour savoir si tu étais vivante ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu étais dans les caves de mon manoir... Rah ! Tu es vraiment énervante ! Et si ça te dégoûte tant de m'écrire, arrête !

Tu veux que je te dise un truc : _"Berk – magie noire_ ?" " _Comment_ _–_ _comment_ _ _–_ peux-tu dire que la magie_ _noire est un art ?!_ " Je te cite Granger. Et tu me dis que tu veux apprendre la magie noire ?

Franchement Granger je ne te comprends plus .

D.M."

OooooooOOOoo

Voilà

Moi j'en connais un qui s'est inquiété toute une semaine

Gros bisous à la semaine prochaine, oubliez pas en passant une petite review ça ferait super plaisir !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonzour ! :3

Nouvô chap un peu plus long ! Le suivant est encore mieux (vous verrez ça avec Emie vendredi). Bon bref voilà ! (Rien à dire...)

* * *

Malefoy,

Avant que tu t'imagines des trucs, ces gouttes ne sont pas du tout des larmes. C'est… quelque chose d'autre. De l'eau. En fait, je t'écris parce que… je suis désolée, et non ça ne me dégoûte pas du tout de t'écrire cette 13e lettre. (Tu vois que ça ne porte pas malheur !)

J'ai retiré le médaillon il y a deux jours. Enfin, je ne l'ai pas vraiment enlevé moi-même. Voilà comment ça s'est passé : j'en avais marre du rhume (pneumonie ?) d'Harry. Il a toussé, je l'ai… giflé (j'ai honte) et il m'a arraché le collier. Alors, je me suis rendue compte de ce que j'avais fait, et ce que j'avais dit… À Harry, à Ron et à toi bien sûr. Je suis désolée, Drago. Malefoy, pardon.

Mais, euh… On a un petit – _tout_ petit – problème. Quand j'avais le médaillon, je te haïssais (c'est toujours d'actualité) et, comment dire… Il se peut que j'aie – légèrement – dit à Ron et Harry qu'on s'écrivait encore, toi et moi…

Voilà…

S'il te plaît, ne réponds pas… J'ai trop mal pour subir tes reproches. Et non je ne te dirai pas pourquoi je ne suis pas bien.

H.G.

* * *

Ah. C'est triste.

MAIS T'ES UNE BOULETTE HERMI ! ! ! STEUPLÉ LA FILLE ELLE AVAIT UN JOB !

Brefi brefou, je m'en vais déjà ! Des gros zombies et METTEZ DES REVIEWS SIVOUPLÉ et à vendredi ! :P


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour ici Emie !

J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que... l'hiver est de retour... Je sais c'est triste... L'été est si loin maintenant... snif

Bref nouveau chap aujourd'hui !

Disclaimer : l'histoire est à nous et les persos sont à J.K. Rowling

OooooooOOOoo

"Granger,

Si ces gouttes ne sont pas des larmes, je veux bien me dénoncer au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Oui, je crois que tu devrais t'excuser, je n'ai pas apprécié le "fouine".

Je m'en moque de comment ça c'est passé mais l'important est que tu l'aies enlevé. Les Horcruxes changent le comportement humain quand il est trop en contact avec ceux-ci. Vu que le vieux fou qui dirigeait Poudlard a détruit plusieurs Horcruxes il ne doit plus qu'en rester deux ou trois.

Tu vois, Granger, que tu l'aies dit ne me dérange pas le moins du monde (ironie, je te DÉTESTE Granger). Je suis beaucoup trop clément la prochaine fois, ne t'attends pas à une longue lettre, un "Adieu" suffira.

Je m'attendais à ce que tu rebondisses sur ma dernière lettre mais si elle a fini comme les autres au feu...

Je n'ai aucun reproche à te faire si ce n'est te redire que tu es idiote et inconsciente! Mais tu vois Granger je te réponds (comme je suis beaucoup trop gentil) comme tu l'as fait avec moi.

Pourquoi dis-tu que tu vas mal ? Non pas que je m'inquiète mais pour savoir.

D.M.

P.S. : Granger... Tu vas très très mal, tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ? Non mais tu te rends compte ? Va consulter !

P.P.S. : Quand es-ce que tu remets une claque à Potty ? Tu ne pouvais pas la mettre à Weasmoche ? Ça m'aurait peut être rendu intelligent (je ris à mes propre blagues)"

OooooooOOOoo

Voilà

Je vous dis à vendredi prochain et s'il vous plaît n'oubliez pas la review en partant !


	15. Chapter 15

Bijoure ! Aujourd'hui, lettre un peu plus douce (même franchement plus douce), ça se sent dans les propos of course et dans la ponctuation. Woilà.

* * *

Dra _Malefoy_ (pardon),

Je suis désolée d'avance de ce que tu vas lire car tu ne veux pas de pitié, je sais. Mais je t'envoie cette lettre car… je t'apprécie. Un peu.

Donc je me demandais si… (OK c'est un peu violent là mais bon) tu veux bien qu'on arrête ? Je veux dire, on arrête les secrets, les noms de famille (je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Granger n'est pas mon prénom), les petites moqueries. On devient amis, en clair. J'ai besoin de me confier, tout comme toi, Drago. Ne fais pas l'innocent, ça se voit. Ça se sent. Et tu sais comme moi que dire les choses est beaucoup plus difficile que de les écrire.

Et une dernière chose : écris-moi une formule de magie noire qui soigne. S'il te plaît. Harry est au plus mal et… oh, Drago, s'il partait je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…

Réponds. Et vite. (Si tu meurs je te tue. Et si Harry meurt je te tue. Six fois.)

Hermione.

P.S. : JAMAIS !

P.P.S. : JAMAIS ! ! !

P.P.P.S. : JAMAIS ! ! ! ! !

* * *

OK, jamais. Très clairement.

Brefiii brefouuu, vous pouvez encore une fois constater un grand manque d'inspi de la part de Batou. Donc, METTEZ DES REVIEWS (au moins j'aurai quelque chose à dire...)

Des gros zombies et à vendredi pour ceux qui me suivent (oui j'ai d'ailleurs fortement oublié ce week-end) sinon à mardi ! :3


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour ici Emie,

Désolée du retard mais j'étais super occupée et je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster...

Disclaimer : l'histoire est à nous et les persos sont à J.K. Rowling.

oOOoOOooOoOoO

"Granger,

Tu m'apprécies... Je ne sais pas quoi répondre...

Excuse moi Granger mais tu ne seras jamais Her... Ton prénom quoi, tu seras toujours Granger. Et si un jour cette relation évolue, tu seras toujours et encore Granger ! Comment veux-tu que nous arrêtions les chamailleries ? Un monde sans c'est... pas un monde. Tu ne peux pas tout savoir sur les gens car ils ont le droit d'avoir des secrets. Sache que je me lie d'amitié avec très peu de personnes (pour être clair, quasiment personne).

Tu ne sais rien de moi, Granger. Tu ne sais pas ce dont j'ai besoin. Tu n'es pas moi ! Tu as besoin de te confier et bien soit, mais je ne veux pas entendre parler de Potty et Weasmoche.

Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu disais sur la magie noire ? En plus je crois que tu n'apprécierais pas trop que je te donne des cours à toi la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération.

D.M."

oOOoOOooOoOoO

Voilà petit chap

À vendredi prochain !


	17. Chapter 17

Hello ! Vu la longueur de certains chaps, la fic prend clairement une allure de SMS. Mais bon, le prochain est plus long, j'avais pas trop d'inspi là... Il va se passer des choses, mais va falloir attendre encore un peu hein !

Brefi brefou. Woilà.

* * *

Drago (oui je connais ton prénom MOI),

Si tu ne veux pas de mon amitié, très bien. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de me GRONDER ! Tu m'as crié dessus (par écrit) juste parce que je t'ai gentiment proposé d'avoir une amie ! Une _amie_ , tu sais ? La fille qui _parle_ avec toi. Tu connais ? Non ? Ça m'étonne pas. (Si j'étais comme toi, je connaîtrais pas non plus.) En fait, tu connais pas grand-chose.

J'abrège cette lettre car ça me donne de l'urticaire. Bye.

H.G.

* * *

Ah très bien.

En fait mes comms sont plus longs que mes chaps, je crois que je devrais être vexée... Tiens je boude.

(Note pour ma fic perso : je poste cette fois-ci... Pas taper...)

Sur ce, de bien gros zombies et à vendredi blabla ou mardi blabla. C'est plus court.

Bye bye :3


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour ici Emie

Petit chapitre aujourd'hui mais c'est pas de ma faute si Batou en a fait un encore plus petit mardi !

Disclaimer : l'histoire est à nous et les persos sont à J.K. Rowling

OooOoOooOOOo

"Granger,

Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je connais ton prénom c'est... _Hermione_

Je ne refuse pas ton amitié, tu peux l'être mais je te le répète, je ne m'attache pas aux gens simplement avec 2 lettres.

Je sais ce que c'est une amie.

Tu dis que je te gronde? Et toi alors ? Tu me hurles dessus !

Ça m'étonne que tu n'aies pas rebondi sur ce que j'ai dit sur la magie noire. Je pensais que tu péterais un câble ! C'est bien Granger, tu t'améliores !

Je voudrais revenir sur le fait de ton amitié. Je ne dis pas mes sentiments comme ça à une inconnue. Oui pour moi tu es une inconnue, comprends-moi je ne connais rien de toi, rien de ta vie et tu ne connais rien sur moi. Et ne me contredis pas !

Si je te donne de l'urticaire tu n'as qu'à pas me répondre.

D.M.

P.S.: Mon elfe de maison a rétréci au lavage"

OooooOoooOo

Voilà j'avais prévenu que ce serait court

À vendredi prochain !


	19. Chapter 19

Kikou !

Les chaps ont l'air tellement plus longs dans LibreOffice... :/

On arrive à la vingtaine, bientôt la crise de la trentaine eh oui. Sur ce... :3

* * *

Malefoy,

Wow tu connais mon prénom c'est incroyable, je crois que pour fêter ça je vais… rien parce que je m'en fous !

Non mais sérieux, c'est un miracle. Maintenant je crois en Dieu ! Et ce dieu s'appelle HARRY ! Tu es complètement fou Malefoy, tu ne vois donc pas que Harry est notre dernière chance ?! Ça fait plusieurs fois que tu dis que tu te FOUS de Harry ! S'il fait une rechute, je viens au manoir et je te TUE ! Et je le ferai ! Et pour ton elfe c'est bien fait, avec un peu de chance tu le prendras pour une table et tu lui donneras un truc. Tu vas te retrouver seul au monde Malefoy, même si tu l'es déjà ! Et c'est entièrement ta faute ! Comment j'ai pu croire un instant que je pouvais être amie avec toi ?! J'en ai marre de toi Malefoy, si ça ne dépendait pas de la guerre je ne t'aurais jamais répondu JAMAIS ! Tu comprends ça ? JA-MAIS, ok ? D'ailleurs je file prendre une trentaine de douches !

H.G.

* * *

Je dois dire que ça fait pas mal d'eau chaude tout ça...

.

.

.

Ok je vais me recoucher...

Brefiii brefou je m'en vais. Woilà.

Des gros zombies et à vendredi/mardi !


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour ici Émie,

Encore désolé du retard, c'est horrible je ne suis pas du tout ponctuel !

Disclaimer: l'histoire est à nous et les perso sont à JK Rowling

OoOOoOOoOooO

"Granger,

Qu'est-ce que je devrais te répondre ?

Non je ne vois pas que Harry est notre dernier espoir car il ne l'est pas, tu en fais partie Granger.

Viens au manoir si ça te chante, je ne suis pas sûr que tu en sorte vivante ! Vu le nombre de personnes qui y rentre mais qui n'en sortent jamais...

Tu sais pourquoi je refuse ton amitié ? Parce que j'ai peur que tu ne fasses plus attention à toi et que je te retrouve un jour dans ma cave et que je ne puisse pas te sauver. Je ne sais pas si je continuerai à croire que le manoir où je suis né et où j'ai toujours vécu soit de nouveau ma maison. J'arrêterai de croire que la marque que je porte sur le bras disparaîtra. Oui Granger tu es mon espoir.

C'est pas Harry, ni Weasmoche, c'est toi et tes lettres qui me font vivre, le temps de quelque heure, le mince espoir que je peux encore avoir.

D.M.

OoOOoOOoOooO

Voilà

A vendredi prochain et n'hésitez pas a laisser une review


End file.
